


[Podfic] Insert Cheesy Elvis Lyric Here

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by keepitdreamin.Author's summary:After Matt and Foggy get married “platonically” for the married student housing benefits, Foggy’d assumed there were no more secrets between them. After all, he’s told Matt all of his and Matt’s told him about his father and even taken him to Fogwell’s so… why don’t they have their rings yet?Inspired by a writing-prompts-s post:All newlyweds are given a rock which breaks apart to reveal their wedding rings once the couple knows every secret about each other. Most couples typically get their rings on their wedding night. Five years later, you still don’t have them. What could be holding you back from getting them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insert Cheesy Elvis Lyric Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687820) by [keepitdreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin). 

> A big thanks for keepitdreaming for letting me record this fic! It has so many delightful tropes, it is so much fun to work with this story <3.

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z58b6oal6zr7qd9/%255BDaredevil%255D_Insert_Cheesy_Elvis_Ch_1.mp3/file) /11:06/ 11,6 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r4tpnr83hng3379/%255BDaredevil%255D_Insert_Cheesy_Elvis_Ch_1.m4a/file) /11:06/ 10,4 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vL8fcX8UJcVHCdnkVXVE3W2sokZsO4yr/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u05wi22h50ec87j/%255BDaredevil%255D_Insert_Cheesy_Elvis_Ch_2.mp3/file) /8:29/ 8,9 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/92j722bjqd94j73/%255BDaredevil%255D_Insert_Cheesy_Elvis_Ch_2.m4a/file) /8:29/ 8 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PPlfGom03AenGWAoQVg-tC3iwmGpvOju/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Chapter 3

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kvzofef93rtk21a/%255BDaredevil%255D_Insert_Cheesy_Elvis_Ch_3.mp3/file) /12:36/ 13,1 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ro0dsx1juerjdmv/%255BDaredevil%255D_Insert_Cheesy_Elvis_Ch_3.m4a/file) /12:36/ 11,8 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17gGZ21Rk8YQsYzlSClYVLenCkS2SSJhD/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Chapter 4

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qpt3hh3aagfia85/%255BDaredevil%255D_Insert_Cheesy_Elvis_Ch_4.mp3/file) /12:02/ 12,5 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kfug06le4vwss52/%255BDaredevil%255D_Insert_Cheesy_Elvis_Ch_4.m4a/file) /12:02/ 11,3 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XsGNmx6zn1hokgF2vcSeWX3WST9PN1sf/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Chapter 5

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i0q1ze1o248yqzu/%255BDaredevil%255D_Insert_Cheesy_Elvis_Ch_5.mp3/file) /11:00/ 11,5 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4r9cfg3bs6ny5xv/%255BDaredevil%255D_Insert_Cheesy_Elvis_Ch_5.m4a/file) /11:00/ 10,3 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Qn7q1h-O4TKmmiY2gb0wtVul-kMCEQWm/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Chapter 6

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5b7nfiljb4qrrwn/%255BDaredevil%255D_Insert_Cheesy_Elvis_Ch_6.mp3/file) /12:47/ 13,3 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ywqspszo1d6y8ke/%255BDaredevil%255D_Insert_Cheesy_Elvis_Ch_6.m4a/file) /12:47/ 12 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Kb3C2pVUFA8NS4j_F9cHvHBw-DmEh_R0/view?usp=sharing)

The song used at the end is Elvis Presley's _[Can't Help Falling In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4), _covered by twenty one pilots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all of you who kudoed and subscribed! Your support means a lot to me \o/.


End file.
